I Will Come Home
by Ly Merrick
Summary: Five-part series in which Rachel & Finn have moved to New York City; the move inspires a reunion with one Quinn Fabray and a whole lot of confusion.
1. From Wherever I Am

**Prompt:** Finn is thirty minutes late. The train/plane is leaving in thirty minutes. You look at your watch, fifteen minutes. You sigh, he's not coming. Someone taps your shoulder and you turn around puzzled. Quinn.

**Pairing:** Quinn/Rachel

**Author's Note:** The above prompt comes from the awesome chrismukkah, as I am the humble creative hands and chrismukkah is the brain. Intended as an experimental chapter to start with, and if it goes well & you guys desire it, it'll then become a multi-chapter piece. Lyrics utilized belong to Rae Spoon, from their song "If You Lose Your Horses."

#####

_If you lose your horses because they ran off when lightning struck_

_I'll come home from wherever I am until the last one is rounded up… _

####

_Finn was not, by all means, known for his punctuality. It should not have surprised her that he was late. Rachel Berry was never late, yet it seemed her 'leading man' was forever destined to be her complete and total opposite. Infuriatingly so. After three phone calls and a text, he had still not responded. Perhaps she should've been worried, but it was fifteen minutes before their train was supposed to take them from Boston to New York. Rachel had finally landed the chance to audition for a Broadway production; her managers had been working hard, and after Rachel finally convinced Finn to move them from Boston to New York (so she could actually pursue her dreams) they were on their way. Or, they were supposed to be on their way._

_Ten minutes. Rachel checked her watch again, hoping it was a miscalculation, but lo and behold, Finn was now 45 minutes late. The short brunette massaged the bridge of her nose in frustration. Back in high school, she'd been much less reserved in situations like this, but the last couple of years living with Finn full time had taught her a thing or two about staying calm under stress. The thing was, Finn meant well. He just didn't really understand the nuances of treating a woman well. Often, Rachel's fathers would inquire into the health of their relationship; they also would barely mask the hope that they'd broken up._

_Finally, Rachel felt a tap on her shoulder and whirled around, "Finn! I can't believe you took this long to get here! We have to board the train in — " her fists uncurled from her sides, her jaw dropped. Finn wasn't the one who had tapped her on the shoulder._

"_Rachel," her name was said so reverently that Rachel thought for a moment she'd imagined it. "I — " Standing merely a foot away from Rachel was Quinn Fabray. Her blonde hair had grown back. The beret she wore let loose a lock of that thick, blonde hair. Hazel eyes lingered on Rachel's, and for a moment Rachel forgot everything. Even in high school, that gaze could still Rachel, root her to the ground and empty her mind of everything. "I found you."_

"_Quinn … you … I … "_

_A half-smirk made Rachel's words stop all-together, shook her to the core, "Not as articulate as I remember." Quinn was teasing her. She was being playful._

"_What are you doing here?" An unexpected surge of emotion caused Rachel's eyes to cloud with tears. Quinn had never known how much she'd meant to Rachel, and if she had, she'd neglected the knowledge of it. "Of all places, and how did you know I'd be here?"_

_Concern knotted Quinn's eyebrows. Rachel could feel everything, every nuance of Quinn's feelings seemed to find their way to Rachel as if they had come from her. "Are you okay?"_

"_Just … just surprised I guess. Why are you in Boston?"_

"_I needed to find you," the sincere answer made Rachel feel even more confused. _

"_Find me … but — " Over the intercom, Rachel's train was being called. As she turned around, instinctually ready to chase after the train, she felt a hand at her elbow._

_Quinn didn't speak, she just held to Rachel's arm and searched with those intense hazel eyes. _

"_Quinn?"_

"_I have so much to say to you, Rachel."_

####

Rachel woke up startled. It was the same dream she'd had for the last week. Beside her, Finn was snoring loudly and had managed to take over most of the covers. Feeling uncomfortable and melancholy, she climbed out of bed. They were to leave that day, and she'd been having this darn reoccurring dream about that day. If she still believed in that sixth sense nonsense, she might think her dream was an attempt to reveal something important.

However, she hadn't heard from Quinn Fabray since they all graduated. Everyone had largely gone their separate ways, and though she and Quinn had begun to strike a friendship, inevitably Quinn couldn't handle Rachel's decision to go with Finn to Boston instead of New York. She'd told Rachel she was making a mistake, and she couldn't watch someone she cared about give up all her dreams for a mediocre guy like Finn. So, Rachel had told her that she didn't have to watch. And she didn't. They never spoke again after that.

She'd never really understood the Cheerio completely. While she'd always been able to pick up on all that Quinn was feeling, there was always an undercurrent of motivations that Rachel knew she'd never be able to grasp unless Quinn let her in on the translation.

When Rachel finally climbed back into bed, Finn had managed to steal the last of the covers and the brunette's mind was too clouded to be concerned.

###

Just like her dream. Finn was late. There wasn't anything she could do about it; she felt anxious enough that she kept looking over her shoulder. She half-expected to see Quinn there, waiting in Boston. That was impossible.

As she checked her watch, agonized over the boarding time, she felt a tap on her shoulder and went rigid. She turned on her heel and wondered perhaps if she was about to be face-to-face with her past.

Finn.

Her muscles went slack and she felt an unnerving sense of disappointment. "Sorry," Finn breathed heavily, panted in her direction. "I'm here."

"It's okay," Rachel murmured, looked darkly at the air between them before she motioned to the taller man. "Let's get ready to board."

###

"I'm going to head out and get us a taxi," Finn grasped Rachel's hand before parting from her. "You get our bags at the carousel."

Rachel nodded quietly. It hadn't quite hit her yet that she was in New York, her home away from home; the place she'd always dreamed of was right beneath her feet now. She was far too distracted by something she couldn't quite grasp or explain. Her troubled gaze moved through the busy crowd. In the distance, she could hear the thrum of New York City — horns honking, ambulances, the barely detectable murmur of people — and it made her smile ever so slightly. She padded to the carousel and spotted her bag almost immediately; it was a small insubstantial bag, but Finn's bag was markedly heavier. She tried to pick it up with both hands, grunted a little at the effort.

The bag nearly spilled on her toes and she jumped back; she felt hands at her shoulders and gasped.

"Rachel?" An incredulous, silken female voice greeted her ears as she instinctively jumped forward, hitting her ankle on Finn's heavy carry-on. Rachel couldn't believe the voice she was hearing. "Is that you?"

This was too uncanny. It was impossible. It defied all laws of … everything. Rachel's mind went blank. Again, she felt hands steadying her as she gripped her ankle. Soft hands at her arms. "It can't be." That electricity was undeniable. She would know those hands anywhere. Carefully, masking the twinge of pain from hitting her ankle, Rachel turned around as the hands dropped from her arms.

Eight inches from her stood Quinn Fabray. Rachel forgot how to breathe. She was so completely startled that she could only take in the sight of the girl before her. Widened brown eyes met surprised hazel eyes, and the short brunette wasn't sure she knew how to react or what to say.

"Hey."

Quinn's voice was like some kind of elixir; it filled Rachel's blood with radiating warmth. Her muscles all but melted in response to just that one syllable. "H-hey…" Rachel breathed the word and felt her heart hammering against her chest. She could feel herself trembling from the inside out.

Apparently also at a loss for words, Quinn opened her arms in a familiar gesture, "Come here."

Speechless, Rachel nodded, felt the warmth of tears in her eyes, and all but threw herself forward into Quinn's arms. She was trembling from head to toe and she was sure Quinn could feel it. She smelled that familiar perfume that Quinn's skin gave off. Rachel's fingers trailed over the intimate curves of the blonde's back, gripped her shoulders from behind. She buried her face near Quinn's collarbone.

"You're shaking like a leaf," Quinn observed sweetly against Rachel's ear.

"Why are you here?" Rachel breathed, eyes filling with tears. She was coming face-to-face with her past. She was in the arms of the person that had consumed her for her entire high school experience, both for the good and bad.

Quinn's fingers slid around Rachel a little tighter, lifting Rachel just slightly from the ground. Rachel never wanted to let go. It had been so very wrong to lose touch with this beautiful girl. Suddenly it was just them. She was gravity itself, pulling Rachel to her. "I just got back from visiting my family. I live in New York City."

"You do?" Rachel was surprised, moved back just slightly. She still couldn't believe she was looking at Quinn. The disbelief must have been obvious in her eyes, because the blonde was smiling amusedly at her.

Quinn nodded. "I heard you were living in Boston…"

Rachel didn't want to talk about that. Didn't want to break this moment, the reality of feeling Quinn's hands on her hips. Her heart was aching and it confused her. The brunette grasped Quinn's arms and slowly buried herself back in Quinn's arms. She didn't want to talk, didn't want to spoil it. She breathed Quinn in, heard the fast-beating of Quinn's heart beneath her ear. "I kept having this dream I'd run into you and I just … "

"Well, you do have that sixth sense you were always bragging about," Quinn joked, her lips dangerously close to Rachel's ear. "Just 'cause we grew up doesn't mean you lost it."

Rachel's fingers trembled as they grasped at Quinn's shirt. "I'm so sorry I disappeared."

"I'm sorry I didn't support you." And just like that, their old arguments resolved.

They didn't say anymore, just clutched to each other like survivors to flotsam. They'd gone far too long without this connection, and as Rachel held on to Quinn, she heard in her head the voice of Will Schuester talking about that red string of fate. It bound them tightly together and Rachel had always known this.

"Friends?" It was poignant that Quinn was the one posing this question now, years after they'd last been spoken by Rachel.

"Always," Rachel breathed tearfully. She could feel Quinn trembling as the blonde pressed her lips to Rachel's temple.

It wasn't until Finn came bumbling through the crowd that they split apart. Finn didn't notice the way Rachel held to Quinn's hand to the very last second, clutched to the blonde's feminine fingers with both of her own hands, brown eyes unable to tear themselves away from Quinn.


	2. If You've Got the Blues

**Pairing: **Quinn/Rachel

**Synopsis:**__Rachel and Finn are officially moved into their New York apartment; Quinn Fabray has been living in New York for two years. By chance, Rachel and Quinn have reconnected with one another and tentatively explore one another as adults and equals.

**Author's Note: **Lyrics utilized belong to Rae Spoon, from their song "If You Lose Your Horses." Really nothing notable to say. I hope you all enjoy.

###

2.

_If you've got the blues, I'll stand by you._

###

"Whoa, no way," Finn's expression was of total surprise and joy, and in that boyish manner he swaggered forward and wrapped Quinn in a hug she probably didn't want. Rachel watched Quinn in particular, the way the blonde's arms just kind of _hung there _until Finn stepped back.

Quinn must have been trying to be cordial, because she smiled and nodded, "Hey, Finn." Something in her stance and the way she tucked the hand Rachel had held on to into her pocket, shifted her bag on her shoulder. "So you guys – "

"Moving here, yep," Finn bobbed his head, completely unaware of the cold shoulder being presented to him right now. "Crazy running into you here, huh? Pretty crazy, right Rach?"

"Very, but, I mean…" Rachel gave her best good-humored laugh, reached to touch Quinn's elbow, and saw those hazel eyes linger at the point of contact before meeting her own. "I'm so glad."

A lot went unsaid, mostly because with Finn standing there oblivious as Rachel mooned over the presence of Quinn, not much _could _be said. At some point during the conversation that followed and the exchange of numbers, Quinn began to flush ever so red, apparently flustered by Rachel's attention as the brunette's fingers stroked her arm. Rachel couldn't help it. The physical presence of Quinn overpowered her with confused questions they'd left unanswered when Rachel had chosen Finn over New York.

And now, a chance to find some answers.

"I should get going, I have to pick up my dog from … from my friend's apartment before she goes to work but," directing her gaze to Rachel, Quinn caught Rachel's fingers as they descended from her arm, "please, call me as soon as you get settled in?"

Finn really didn't seem to notice that he was being blatantly excluded from Quinn's request, but he answered anyway, looping an arm around Rachel and throwing his heavier bag over his shoulder, "Sure, we will!"

Rachel felt a curious pulling as they parted company, Quinn's long blonde locks just barely visible the more the girl dove into the crowd. She only nodded as Finn beckoned her toward their cab, knowing somewhere in her depths that she should most definitely _not _be moving in with Finn.

###

They'd found a place, and by all means it wasn't the worst of the worst. In New York, you paid for space, and the more space you got, the more you paid. Rachel wasn't for sure (because Finn wouldn't say) but they were renting a middle-of-the-road apartment. As much as she'd loved New York and spent years daydreaming about Broadway, reality was different. The city itself sprawled so far that really, Rachel had no idea where she was going half the time and the differing prices from Ohio to NYC was enough to make her cringe every time she opened her purse to pay for coffee.

However, by the end of the first week in their new apartment, Rachel had mastered the first few city blocks surrounding their apartment. She knew how many Starbucks there were, and how to get to work. Work was a small diner down the block where they tried to serve old-fashioned food but really, it wasn't any different from the food they were serving outside. She'd worked two days before getting the hang of the whole waitress thing, and didn't even know how she was going to finish saving for school. In Boston she'd been saving for some time, but never enough to arouse suspicion. Finn tended to turn it into an argument about Rachel wanting to leave him so she could pursue her dreams.

It's not that Rachel didn't want to pursue her dreams – that's _all _she ever wanted. However, in her youth and … well, stupidity, she'd kind of assumed that it meant she needed a man by her side. A beautiful leading man to round out her perfect story. Finn was beautiful in his way, but that's about as far as it went. She'd settled because it was safe. Everyone else ended up settling in one way or another, so why was it that she couldn't do the same?

She blamed her ambition, her drive. She couldn't be mediocre because she wasn't meant to be mediocre. She wouldn't admit that to anyone, though.

Amidst reflecting on all this, Rachel was holding her cell phone in her hands staring at the screen, begging it to call Quinn for her. She didn't have the courage. She hadn't even begun to work through all the feelings she had on seeing Quinn for the first time when she wasn't expecting it. And the curious pull she felt when Quinn had been walking away – how _wrong _it felt to have Finn's arm looped around her, keeping her there, when really all her instincts told her to _go after Quinn._

The strange dream, maybe it all came down to the strange dream. Rachel shook her head, sucked in a breath, and held it long enough to get to Quinn's number and hit the call button. Such big fear over something so minimal. As the phone rang, she tried to quiet her nerves by tapping her fingers, pacing, anything, but nothing worked.

"_Hey!"_

She sounded so happy, Rachel observed, and smiled in kind at the greeting, "Quinn." A wash of relief. Warm laughter from the other end of the line.

"_You sound so happy."_

"I'm sorry it took me a few days to call you. I had to find a job, and get us settled in to the place, and … well you know."

"_No sorries. Can you come to lunch?"_

"I… uh, yeah. I don't work until late this evening. I don't know the city really well – don't get me wrong, I love it, I always have, but I … "

"_Everyone gets lost a lot when they first move here."_

Quinn's warm laughter made Rachel's face flush, "Where should we meet?"

"_I'll get a cab and come get you. Text me your address, okay? Then we'll figure out where to eat from there."_

"Okay," Rachel felt her nerves flourish in her stomach.

"_See you soon, Rachel."_

As they hung up, Rachel thought to herself that really, Quinn had never used a name like 'Rach.' And when she said Rachel's name, there was a quiet sort of feeling there that Rachel couldn't quite place. All at once, as she tried on three different shirts and decided against them all, standing in her bra and staring in her mirror, she realized she had no idea what she was going to do with her life. Where was her story going to end? She'd thought she'd always had a plan, a sure path to walk down, but everything just sort of felt thrown together. She'd gone with Finn because he was safe. He had a nice job here now, and it just happened to bring her to New York. She'd been trying to bury her ambition, to settle for mediocrity, but the old Rachel was clawing underneath her skin and just wasn't going to have that. Rachel swallowed. She was going to have to make some decisions before they got too settled in here. She'd have to figure something out. She couldn't stay here with Finn.

It all had to do with Quinn. The blonde had begun to trigger in Rachel a sort of sight – as if Quinn took off Rachel's blinders and the multitude of possible paths opened up before the once-ambitious Rachel Berry. Realizing in her musing that she'd wasted time, she looked through her things to find a suitable shirt and jacket before grabbing her apartment keys. Just as she was about to close and lock the door, the intercom sounded.

"_Rachel?_"

Rachel drew air between her teeth, cursing her bad timing, and quickly buzzed the button to reply, "Coming!"

As she came down the stairs and opened the security gate, she found Quinn standing nearby, beaming from ear to ear.

"You look lovely," Quinn didn't wait for permission; there was a soft hint of perfume just before warm arms enveloped Rachel and buried her in an embrace worth remembering. "It's so good to see you." The voice was warm near the curtain of Rachel's hair, and the brunette found herself wishing she'd worn her hair up.

Rachel's hands clutched at Quinn's shoulders, "You do, too," she was flustered still as Quinn pulled away, gently guiding her to the cab.

"There's this nice pizza place a few blocks down," Quinn opened the cab door for Rachel before climbing in beside her. Rachel was merely along for the ride as Quinn told the cabbie where to go. The blonde's attention was on her soon, a hand resting on Rachel's between them. "I hope I didn't pull you away from plans or something. I just thought it would be nice to have lunch," all the old hesitance and childhood bravado had fallen away. Quinn was more confident now. New York had been good for her.

"No, no, I didn't have any plans at all. Not like it matters, I mean, it's you and … you know, it's … good to be around you."

"You look so good." Quinn repeated her earlier compliment, and Rachel blushed at the ferocity of Quinn's look before she took Rachel's arm and began walking beside her. "So where do you work?"

"At the deli down the street here, near the Starbucks. It's close so I don't have to go far and get myself lost."

Quinn's laughter was a chiming sound. She looked and sounded so happy, Rachel found herself clutching on to her arm. She felt a kind of lightness every time she was around Quinn, but this was no surprise. It was the same feeling she'd had in high school, once she got past the intimidation and fear. Rachel disengaged her hand from Quinn's arm and found herself wrapping her hands around Quinn's side, walking in an attached way. "I'm so glad to be here with you," her breath came out with this words, and she felt Quinn accept the sideways embrace by laughing and wrapping her up in her arms.

"You'd think we'd been best friends," Quinn teased softly. Rachel could feel the press of lips near her ear before they parted and Quinn slipped her arm over Rachel's elbow.

Rachel reflected on that the rest of the walk. Quinn had been more important to Rachel than anyone else in the diva's life ever had. Although yes, a great part of that was negative, there was something deeper and powerful in that connection that had always been there. When they'd finally made amends toward the end of high school, Rachel had been gleeful. Something deep connected them, pulled them together not by anything else other than their souls. It was as if that fateful red string had bound them by the soul and tethered them always.

Rachel only ever felt completely alive when she was with Quinn.

"Here we are," Quinn murmured, opening the door for Rachel. It was a little pizzeria, humble in appearance. "They have the best pizza here. Pete, the owner, gave me my first job when I moved here."

"You used to work here?"

"Pete's Pizza. Yep." The blonde took off her knee-length coat and rested it over the back of the booth, seemingly by instinct catching Rachel by the shoulders gently, helping Rachel with her own coat. "Have a seat."

Rachel was a little moved by the fact that Quinn was such a … gentleman. For lack of a better term. She'd taken off Rachel's coat for her, held her seat out. Finn had never done that for her. No one ever had. She watched as Quinn took the seat opposite her, and a mousy waiter came by. He looked barely over 18.

"Apollo," Quinn smiled at the redhead, "It's good to see you. Uh, this is Rachel." The blonde motioned gently in Rachel's direction.

Rachel lifted a hand in greeting, offered a smile, "It's nice to meet you, friend of Quinn's."

"Hey," the boy's voice was nasally. He was a little bit of a geek, but it was endearing. "Hey Quinn. Haven't seen you in a month or so."

"Busy, you know? Is Pete back there today?"

Apollo nodded, nudged his glasses. "Wait, is this _the _Rachel?"

Quinn looked flushed when he asked that, then cleared her throat, "Uh, yeah."

"Wow. You're as pretty as she used to say."

Confusion was Rachel's first reaction, and she searched Quinn's face for an answer. Did this boy mean to reveal that Quinn talked about Rachel excessively? Or at all? And to say that she, Rachel Berry, was pretty? "Oh, thank you," she hoped her reaction wasn't too delayed.

"Tell Pete to make his best vegan pizza."

"Your recipe," Apollo seemed to smile and nudged Quinn. "Drinks?"

"Coke, please," Rachel requested softly.

"Same," Quinn smiled politely before the boy disappeared.

"Two things."

"Hmm?"

"How am I _the _Rachel?"

Quinn blushed, and didn't seem to be able to look at Rachel for a moment. "I mean … I just … talked about you and McKinley a lot. That's all."

Rachel's newfound confidence (borne of adulthood) allowed her to smile, "Mmhmm. Second, you have a vegan recipe for pizza?"

"It's New York and all of my friends are lesbians so I have to have one."

Rachel laughed, blushed a little. "How do you know I'm still vegan?"

"You're Rachel Berry," Quinn smiled in a charming way. "And you have a sticker on your luggage that says, 'Meat is Murder.'"

"When did you get to be so observant?"

"Always have been."

Apollo sat their drinks down, "Pizza should be done in about 30. Mind the wait?"

"Never." Rachel answered, smiled at the redhead before noticing that Quinn was staring at her. Those hazel eyes always caught her off-guard when they were directed at her, and in particular it was Quinn who seemed to look at Rachel in a way that defied words. "What?"

"You're really in New York," Quinn seemed almost dazed as she said this. "I didn't think I'd get to see you. And I mean, we didn't exactly part on the best terms when I first moved here."

"I know. About that ..I'm .. I really am sorry. I should've known you were looking out for me." Rachel glanced down at her soda, twirled her straw around in the fizzing liquid. "And … a-about that."

"Something wrong?"

"I've realized I shouldn't have moved here. Not with Finn." The admission weighed heavy on Rachel and she played with the wrapper of her straw, twisting it and twisting it until it tore. "It's just… I mean I thought it was safe but I saw you at the train stop and .. you just … something about seeing you made me remember the Rachel I gave up to be with him."

Quinn looked surprised, a little breathless; maybe it had been too much to say that seeing Quinn had something to do with it.

"I don't want to hurt him. That's the last thing I've ever wanted, but…what am I losing by not doing what's right for me?" Rachel glanced up, stared into sympathetic hazel eyes. They pulled her in, bathed her in warmth and connection and understanding. Particularly when Quinn reached across the table and took both of Rachel's hands into her own.

Rachel clutched the hands offered her, wanted to say so much more as her chest nearly burst with emotion, but she couldn't get herself to say a word. Quinn's gaze had her frozen and her heart pounding. Quinn's thumb stroked her palm and she nearly forgot where they were until Apollo called out to let them know the pizza had 15 minutes until it was done. Feeling caught, she heard herself breathe in audibly as if catching her breath, blushed, and moved her hands under the table to rest on her knees. Safer here. Outside of Quinn's very confusing touch.

"I just don't know what or how I'm going to do it."

Quinn seemed to be caught in her own whirlpool of confusion. The expression on her face gave it away. "You'll… you'll figure it out. You'll figure out what you want and you'll go for it." The blonde seemed to find her words and shake off the feeling that passed between them in that moment of panic and comfort.

"Will you help me?" She had no right to ask Quinn this. She had no right to involve Quinn, but Rachel had a feeling Quinn was involved whether either of them asked it or not. Quinn was absolutely essential. She always had been, beneath everything else it was always Quinn driving Rachel.

"Whatever you need," the sincerity of Quinn's response was enough to make Rachel smile. She had so much to say, searched Quinn's eyes in a desperate kind of way. She wanted Quinn to give her a reason, but maybe she already had supplied the reason. "Rachel," seeming to read her mind, Quinn's voice lowered as she brushed a blonde lock over her ear. "Whatever you do, you need to do it for _you. _It has to be for _your _happiness."

Rachel nodded. Apollo came out with the pizza and lay it between the girls, checking the welfare of their drinks before disappearing again. As the swing-gate fell shut, Rachel found herself without much of an appetite to start with. When Quinn insisted she try it, she gave in and was amazed at the mixture of flavor. It wasn't like some vegan food that had no flavor at all, no robustness to it.

The girls fell into conversation, the topic moving away from the more intense and confusing things they'd already brought up today. When the pizza was nearly gone and both of them stuffed, they got a box and finished their drinks, walked arm in arm down the sidewalk. "You work tonight?"

Nodding her head, Rachel glanced beside her at the taller girl and met those hypnotizing eyes.

"I really am so glad you're in New York. Whatever you decide, please, know that … you have some.. somewhere to go." Quinn seemed to want to say something else, but these are the words that came instead, the note of hesitation giving something away.

"I won't leave," Rachel said simply, and clutched Quinn's wrist a bit harder, pulled the blonde's arm tighter to her side. She couldn't believe, even now, the presence of Quinn and the power it had over her. There was something that made Rachel feel almost desperate to connect with Quinn and to stay connected. It was a promise that before anything else, Rachel would not leave New York. She was too near Quinn now to leave this place. It wasn't just the city, but someone important who lived here.

How twisted it all felt, to think these things and not feel them about Finn, the man she had been living with. Yet he had taken Rachel's fire away, taken away a part of her that made her 'Rachel Berry.'

"When do you work?"

"In an hour. I'll probably go home to change. Finn won't be home … do you want to hang out? Maybe you could walk me to work?"

"I'd love to."

Rachel glanced over, felt Quinn's grip tighten on her arm. They made their way in silence to Rachel's, each feeling likely very different things about Rachel's revelation about not wanting to live with Finn. It felt stupid, to Rachel, to be living here with someone who still held her back. Rachel swiped her keycard to the lobby, and as she moved to walk up the single-file staircase, she was surprised to realize that instead of just letting Quinn's arm go, she'd settled for holding Quinn's hand. Tightly. The warmth of Quinn's hand in hers, the way it felt important to be in physical contact, it confused Rachel but it had been the same impulse that drove her in high school. Only … in high school, she'd had to hold herself apart from Quinn.

Why didn't she have to now?

She swallowed, glanced back at their interlocked hands, and clutched Quinn's hands. She felt a responding squeeze and her heart flutter at it.

"I just have to get my uniform on. Then I'll be out. Please, make yourself at home. It's … it's really small," Rachel opened the door, let Quinn in and felt the blonde let go at the last possible moment. "You know how New York apartments are when you can't afford much."

Quinn laughed.

"I'll be right back," Rachel murmured softly, found her hand hovering near Quinn's back before deciding not to initiate contact again. Some powerful feeling was coursing through her and she wondered if it would always feel like this when she was spending time with Quinn. She disappeared into the bedroom, changed into the uniform – black skirt, white button-up shirt. She put on her leggings before coming out, setting her flats by the door. She was tying her hair up when she saw Quinn turn from the window and look at her.

Something in Quinn's eye as she spotted Rachel made Rachel shiver. It was magnetic, the way she felt drawn to Quinn's gaze.

"Uhm, oh," Rachel's voice was almost a whisper as she realized she'd just left the leftover pizza on the counter. She put the box in the small refrigerator and closed it. Quinn was leaning against the counter, her gaze relatively calming in the moment. "So I just … I don't know where to even look. Or how to broach the subject. If I tell him he'll .. he'll flip."

"He never did do well with being told 'no.'" Quinn reflected, glancing down at her hands.

"I mean..I guess I just should wait for the right time."

Quinn nodded, "For now. Until you really know what's in your heart, what you need to tell him," having come around the counter to stand beside Quinn, Rachel was tracing circles in the counter when she felt a warm hand circling across her back. "It's going to work out."

Rachel nodded, feeling comforted. Having Quinn's gentle touch on her back seemed to send a sort of electric current across her back, through each little pathway beneath her skin.

"I'll walk you to work?" Quinn offered, sounding hopeful and smiling just a little.

"Please," Rachel requested softly, feeling an unexpected grin cross her lips.

###

Instead of leaving as soon as she got Rachel to work, Quinn had decided to stay, apparently. She'd been in a corner booth sipping a cup of tea for a little bit of time, reading one of the periodicals left in the deli. Customers had come and gone, a steady stream of them. It was enough to keep Rachel from getting too distracted, but sometimes Quinn would look up and meet Rachel's eyes and nearly trip her up. There was something playful in those brown-green depths that startled Rachel's deepest feelings.

She only had a five hour shift, and for her it wasn't much, but she certainly hadn't expected Quinn to be here the whole time. After all, one or two magazines couldn't keep one very entertained at all. Quinn had gotten up, gently touched Rachel on the arm, and disappeared into the bathroom area. Rachel freshened up her tea for her, wiped the table a little. She checked each customer before motioning to her boss that she'd be in the restroom just a moment.

Quinn was rinsing her face when Rachel came in. The blonde saw Rachel's reflection and lit up, laughing softly, "We always end up in bathrooms together."

Rachel laughed, not having thought of it. "We do, don't we? I just wanted to say you don't have to stay here the whole time. I only have an hour left of my shift but you must be so – "

"I'm not bored if that's what you're going to say," Quinn wiped her hands dry with a paper towel and tossed it in the garbage. She caught Rachel's elbows, those soft fingers tracing over Rachel's skin, "Stop worrying about me. I don't have anything going on tonight and I'd rather be in a deli waiting for you than be .. somewhere else doing nothing. Usually I'm just at home reading."

Rachel was sufficiently told, and nodded gently in response. "Okay," she murmured, not realizing until now that her hands were gripping the slope of Quinn's upper arms and they were standing inches away from one another. Magnets.

"Unless you're getting tired of looking at me," Quinn teased softly, let go of Rachel's elbows and quietly moved to the door. "Either way, you should get back to work before they miss you."

"Right.. oh, right," feeling caught, Rachel hurried out the door and returned to work. A few customers had cleared out and she was glad for the low traffic.

"Ey," her boss, Robert, patted her on the shoulder, "Lookin' pretty slow tonight. My wife wanted me to see if I could come home early. Think you mind closin' up the place? Of course Max is gonna be here, but back in the kitchen. I'm not expecting any more customers."

"No, not at all."

"Good kid," he patted Rachel almost hard enough to knock her forward, and she caught her balance, eyes a little wide. Her boss seemed to notice, chuckling to himself. "Have a good night."

So one by one, as all the customers left and Max kept to himself in the kitchen, Rachel systematically cleaned each table, cleaned the countertops, and once in a while caught Quinn watching her with a little smirk. Rachel would poke out her tongue before going back to work. Soon it was just herself and Quinn (and invisible Max). The tables were clean and all Rachel had left to do was refill condiments. She motioned for Quinn to have a seat at the counter as she did her work.

Quinn mostly just watched Rachel, and they made small talk for a good while.

"Do you ever get hit on?"

"Not really, people are mostly nice here."

"I'm surprised," Quinn commented as she finished her last cup of tea, and put some money in the tip jar.

"Why?"

Quinn laughed, and this caused Rachel to take notice. She looked up from the condiments as Quinn spoke, "Because, Rachel, look at you."

Rachel swallowed, not because of what Quinn said but because of the sultry undertones. The way Quinn's pupils were just a little dilated (_probably dim lighting, _Rachel assured herself) and directed right at Rachel. "O-oh," Rachel flushed, cleared her throat, and bit back a smile as she worked. "You're distracting."

Quinn only smiled a little; Rachel could see the blonde unflinchingly stare Rachel down with a playful challenge. "Am I?" Something in her tone stirred feelings untouched for a long time in Rachel. A low-down sort of tickle that usually was only elicited by some physical action.

Nervous, but trying to hide it, Rachel gave a side-smile, "No, I'm lying."

"Mm, okay. If you say so." Seemingly with purpose, Quinn began stripping off her coat, letting it fall off her shoulders. The blonde leaned back, folded one leg over the other, and leaned her arm across the back of an empty one. "I think you're lying about lying."

"I'm supposed to be working," Rachel couldn't help the smile that crossed her lips, the scolding tone in her words.

Quinn leaned forward as Rachel finished her job and put things away. Just as Rachel reached for Quinn's empty mug, Quinn's fingers grazed over Rachel's wrist and gently curved around it, tracing the bony bump on the side. "The real question is why am I so distracting to you?"

Rachel breathed in, knew it was audible as the air whistled quietly past her lips. It was as if she forgot how to speak. Was Quinn being serious? She was frightened but enamored with the feelings she got in this moment. Was Quinn just playing with her? Rachel searched Quinn's eyes, nervously licked her bottom lip.

Quinn relented, seeming self-satisfied as she lowered her eyes and let Rachel finish her job. When the clock struck 11, Rachel grabbed her coat and hoped it wouldn't be too chilly on the walk home. She came from the back, calling a goodbye to the cook, and met with Quinn just around the counter.

"Shall we?"

"Indeed," Quinn nudged Rachel, seemingly in an attempt to help Rachel shake off the intense and delicious confusion the ex-Cheerio had caused in her companion. "Thank you for letting me hang out."

"I'm glad you did." Rachel tucked her hands in her pockets, shivered a little at a wind coming down the block.

Quinn seemed to hesitate, but wrapped an arm around Rachel's shoulders. Rachel gratefully leaned into her warmth. "I was teasing earlier," she began softly. "I hope I didn't upset you or… cross some line."

"No! No. You … no. Don't worry Quinn, please," Rachel pleaded softly, her hand threading itself around the edge of where Quinn's coat closed. She pulled a little on the fabric, demanding Quinn's attention. The two stalled on the sidewalk, "You," Rachel breathed, looking up at the blonde, "you've always been distracting." Her eyes flickered to the pink and full lips before she caught Quinn's gaze.

Quinn, in response, wrapped her other arm around Rachel's stomach and walked with her. "Let's get you home."

Finn would be home soon. Rachel wished things were different and didn't know why. She wished .. she wished she could name these things, these feelings and impulses Quinn gave her. Why did Quinn move her so? The pair walked in relative silence before coming to the door to Rachel's apartment lobby.

"If you're not busy, call me tomorrow or something. Maybe we can go for a bite, or I can help you get used to New York," Quinn offered, rubbing Rachel's arms before stepping back just a little.

Rachel nodded. She didn't know what to say, how to thank Quinn for the nice day or for listening to her woes about how to tell Finn she didn't think living with him was a good idea. All the thoughts passed through her head and she looked up at the blonde, who patiently waited for whatever it was Rachel needed to do or say. The brunette stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist, pulling herself flush against the blonde. She hugged her in a way that said something that couldn't be sad. She felt Quinn's arms wrap around her, felt fingers sifting through her hair.

"Tomorrow."

Rachel nodded, not wanting to let go. She moved away, caught Quinn's hand as she was disengaging, and held onto it as if she were tethered to it. She didn't want to part ways. Quinn helped her breathe, helped her feel alive and awake. "Okay," it sounded a little more sad than she intended.

Quinn smiled empathetically, and Rachel felt her gentle touch on her cheek. Quinn squeezed her hand tightly, leaned forward, and pressed a lingering kiss to Rachel's cheek. "Night Rachel."

Rachel watched her go before she could will herself to go up to her apartment. She was asleep by the time Finn got home.


	3. Lose Your Mind

**Pairing:** Quinn/Rachel

**Synopsis: **Rachel has realized despite having just moved to New York into an apartment with Finn, the last place she wants to be is in an apartment with Finn. Reconnecting with Quinn begins to awaken something in Rachel she's buried for far too long.

**Author's Note:** Lyrics from Rae Spoon's "If You Lose Your Horses." Their music is _awesome _and I recommend checking it out. I am in a crazy spiral of inspiration and I am excited about it. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter.

###

3. **Following the Lines**

_If you lose your mind because you can't follow the lines,  
I will come home from wherever I am until everything is right._

###

Quinn showed up halfway through Rachel's shift three days later, seated herself in the same corner booth, and gave Rachel a half-smile when she met her eyes. Rachel wasn't the only waitress tonight, however, and Quinn wasn't in her section. She really wanted her to be, though, so she traded a table with the other girl in order to serve the blonde.

"Hey," Rachel bounced a little on the balls of her feet, grinning from ear to ear. They'd seen one another on and off the last few days but not in considerable amounts of time. Not enough for that deep need in Rachel to feel satisfied. "Tea?"

Quinn nodded, slipping her jacket off her arm and laying it on the booth. "When do you get off work?"

"Six." Two hours.

"Good," Quinn met Rachel's eyes and held them there. Rachel forgot what she was writing down for a second before she heard a '_miss?' _called a few feet away.

"I'll get your tea," Rachel hesitated before turning around and feeling a little embarrassed about how easily she got caught up in Quinn's presence. She waited on the other customers, refilled a coffee or two, and as she was behind the counter she felt Quinn's eyes on her. The other waitress, Alexis, came behind the counter as well.

"Who's the girl?"

"A friend," Rachel answered quickly, though when she glanced up and met Quinn's eyes she felt a very non-platonic pull. Nervously, she licked her bottom lip and sucked on it, tearing her gaze away.

Alexis had clearly been watching, chuckled, "Mm, sure."

Rachel set Quinn's tea down in front of her, a couple sugar packets because Quinn liked her tea sweet. She didn't have time to linger, though, and moved on to the next table. This was the kind of distraction she could live with. When Quinn was in the same room with her, she felt whole. It didn't matter if they weren't interacting.

The last two hours wound down slowly, and Rachel wished she'd postponed her break so she could sit with Quinn and visit. Just to be beside her, to maybe find an excuse to take her hand in hers. She craved the girl and it was hard to reconcile.

She and Finn had been arguing quite a bit. He had sensed the distance between them and found reasons to be suspicious. For instance, he'd found the half-eaten large vegan pizza and immediately interrogated her on who she was having lunch with. Even after she'd said it was Quinn, he didn't seem satisfied. Either that or he sensed there was cause to be jealous of Quinn.

Rachel bent over, wiping off a table as the customers left, taking a chance to glance over and spot Quinn reading some book, looking studious.

Alexis playfully whistled at the sight of Rachel bending over – lean legs hanging off the booth – and gave cause for real embarrassment. "Nice legs," Alexis teased and laughed as she passed by.

Rachel slapped at her (missed) with the damp washcloth only to find Quinn smirking wolfishly in the corner, licking her lips unconsciously. She must have been eight shades of red by the time she turned around and deposited the dirty dishes to Max behind the counter. She wasn't _trying _to be sexy or attractive or anything. Those hazel eyes caught her more than once and narrowed flirtatiously.

It was … well, for the lack of a better metaphor, like being in high school again. If she had been romantically obsessed with Quinn Fabray, i.e. most popular girl. She was nervous and felt her heart pattering whenever she caught Quinn's eyes, but at the same time desperate to find an excuse to be near her. Rachel did what she could not to keep being distracted, but when Alexis let her know she had 15 minutes before her shift was up, she could've kissed the girl out of gratitude.

She served a couple more customers, got caught up with one of the orders when her filler came in. It was a guy they called Bean, a handsome boy who looked like he belonged in a more glamorous job. He was just a little short was all. And flaming.

"Be more excited to leave," he quipped as Rachel handed him her apron and the pad of paper for orders.

"I have plans," Rachel grinned, trying her best to keep her energy keyed down just enough. She didn't want to seem overly eager or Quinn would get a big head and Bean would say a little something about her being excited about spending time with a girl. As far as everyone knew, she wasn't gay. She wasn't straight, but wasn't gay.

The suddenness of her own thinking in terms of herself as something other than straight hit her in the gut. She needed to be careful. She could only deal with one life crisis at a time. She grabbed her jacket, dodging Alexis as she came out with two hot dishes, and made her way to Quinn's table. The blonde had put her book in a pocket and was putting on her coat. She looked just as happy to see Rachel as Rachel was to see her. At least, to see that Rachel was off work for now.

"Finally," Quinn echoed Rachel's sentiments, and without thinking Rachel slipped her hand into Quinn's and lead her out of the diner. When they were down the block a little, Rachel stalled on the sidewalk and wrapped her arms around Quinn, clutching to her tight enough to expel a breath. Or maybe that was just a breath of relief. Quinn seemed just as relieved, though, practically lifting Rachel off the ground with the strength of her embrace. The two stay like that for a moment, Rachel burying her head near Quinn's neck and holding on.

How could you explain to someone the strength of need? It wasn't just a physical need, it was an absolute overpowering emotional need to be as physically close as possible. To hold on. "I missed you," it came out in a way that sounded definitely non-platonic. Rachel didn't care right now.

"I missed you, too, Rach," Quinn murmured, lips warm next to Rachel's ear. She smelled of vanilla, lavender. It was the kind of scent that lingered with you, gave you sharp pangs in your heart when that person was no longer near. "Everything okay?"

Rachel nodded but didn't move. She was latched on tightly.

Apparently amused, Quinn laughed softly. "Sweetie," she murmured. "We should at least walk somewhere."

"Yeah, yeah that's… that's a good idea." Rachel answered, disengaging herself (though she didn't want to). Her impulse was to take Quinn's hand, her arm, something, but she tucked her hands in her pockets.

"Come to my place," the invitation sounded perhaps more 'seductive' than Quinn had intended, but the sultry undertone to her voice made it so. Rachel glanced over, met those heady green eyes, and nodded.

"I'd love to."

"You can meet my dog." Quinn stated softly, her hand latching on to Rachel's elbow. The blonde guided her to the side of the street, hailing a cab for them both. "It's downtown. Is that okay?"

"Anything." She just wanted to be around Quinn, be near her and spend time with her.

"Good," This came out as just more than a whisper, and it excited parts of Rachel that hadn't been excited for some time.

Rachel didn't care what Finn said, didn't care if he would get angry or not. She just … needed this. Needed to be around Quinn. It was a craving that had to be satisfied before Rachel went crazy. It seemed that every hour without the blonde was torture.

They got in the cab, Quinn reciting the address before sitting back against the seat. Rachel's body was turned toward Quinn's, her hand tracing hesitant lines to Quinn's hand. Finally, she felt the blonde turn her palm over and catch Rachel's hand in her own. They both seemed to feel entranced, lost in the electricity of the contact. So much to understand, so much to figure out. Had this really always been there? If so, how had Rachel missed the intensity of it?

She glanced up to find dilated pupils and hazel depths watching her. Quinn was giving a light half-smile, watching Rachel's every reaction. Maybe Quinn was trying to figure this out, too. Rachel felt a little comfort that she wasn't alone in this confusion, the madness of this connection being so absolutely intense.

Rachel traced her thumb over Quinn's palm, felt impulses shooting through her. If she could only reach up, maybe stroke the apple of Quinn's cheek and lean in … just brush their lips together. She felt flushed by the time she managed to clear the image from her head, and the blonde staring at her didn't help.

"Speechless," Quinn seemed to speak to herself, as bewildered as Rachel.

The cabbie stopped the cab in front of what must've been Quinn's place. It looked like a warehouse, but knowing New York it had been separated into some loft apartments to rent. Rent must have been expensive. Quinn swiped her card, paying the fare, and got out of the cab. Rachel didn't think to let go of her hand, only held on as she followed the statuesque blonde to the front door. She unlocked massive lock, pulled with her body's strength to slide the massive door open, and as Rachel came in she slid it shut and engaged what looked to be three massive locks. Up some metal stairs and to another large sliding door, Quinn opened this one without having to unlock it.

"Some students and I rented this place a year ago. They all live downstairs, but this one is mine. It's … pretty open. Kind of messy."

The layout was almost like one would expect a gutted warehouse to look like. Metal stairs lead to an upper level – visible from the bottom level on all sides – with a low-lying bed and some other furniture up there. Quinn had three slightly-ratty couches set around the front window. Massive shades could be pulled from either side to block light for tv watching, and in another area on this floor there seemed to be a photo studio. Photographs hung everywhere, drying and developing, and beside this area there was what Rachel assumed to be a dark room. "You do photography?"

"It's hard not to in New York. There's so much to capture. To see." Quinn hadn't let go of Rachel's hand yet, and the brunette found herself slipping her hand over Quinn's elbow, holding on just that little bit more.

"Finn's been … not very kind."

Seemingly concerned at this, Quinn turned her gaze to Rachel. She seemed to look over her, checking to be sure there wasn't some kind of violence lately. Rachel waved her hand in dismissal.

"He's just … he senses something isn't right … with me. I can't stand … I can't stand being there when I want …" Rachel found the sentence falling out in a halting way, and finally she couldn't voice what she needed to, what she knew. It didn't follow the plan she'd set out for her life. Even as the star she'd wanted to be her whole life. This had never figured into it. Dark eyes rose to meet Quinn's, lingered there to communicate the rest of it.

Quinn took a visible breath, not breaking the gaze, "Oh."

"Do you … when we're apart do you feel like …"

"Rachel," Quinn whispered, looking conflicted and full of the same kind of need Rachel felt all the time.

The brunette reached up, touched Quinn's face like she'd imagined doing in the taxi, grazing her fingers over that soft skin. She wanted to kiss her, but instead buried her head against Quinn's collarbone, "I've never felt like this."

"Me either." Quinn all but whispered once more, and Rachel felt her trembling as she wrapped her arms around Rachel. She seemed to hold on to Rachel as if Rachel were keeping afloat. "Stay with me tonight," Quinn murmured quietly, as if she knew she shouldn't ask this but couldn't do anything _but _ask this of Rachel.

"Yes," she responded without any hesitation, carefully drawing her arms around Quinn.

"We'll just … watch movies. Talk. Okay?"

"I'd like that."

None of this particularly made much sense, but sometimes things _happened _that you didn't expect in life. Nothing followed a perfect path or even an expected one. Quinn Fabray had forever been something special in Rachel's life and it seemed that fate was knocking them both over the head with this insatiable need to be in one another's presence as much as possible. Rachel couldn't tear herself from Quinn's gravity now even if she wanted to. She certainly didn't want to.

"I don't have any other clothes," Rachel stated the obvious, realizing to sleep she'd need to wear something other than her work uniform. "I should call Finn, at least let him know I won't be home."

This seemed to sting Quinn a little, but Rachel soothed this by squeezing Quinn's hand and pressing it to where her heart beat. Rachel dialed the number, felt Quinn's palm pressing to the rapid beat of Rachel's heart. The brunette met her gaze as if to say, 'This is what I'm feeling; this is because of you.'

"Finn?"

"_Where the hell are you? I came by to work to get you but they said you left with a girl."_

"I'm staying with Quinn tonight." Rachel's gaze was unwavering. She wouldn't look away from Quinn, wouldn't give the blonde any reason to regret the moments they'd been sharing.

"_Are you kidding?"_

"I have to do this, Finn."

"_Do what?"_

"We'll talk when I get back." She didn't allow him to respond, hung up the phone, and buried it in her coat pocket.

Quinn looked as if she were struggling with a mixture of emotions. Rachel was too. She knew that it wasn't right to feel these things for someone you weren't _with _but she couldn't help it. It was going unsaid but certainly acted upon between Quinn and herself. The hand-holding, the prolonged gazes, the need to be around one another whenever possible. Something was happening. "You said you didn't have pajamas. I have..I have some extras." The blonde was about to head up the stairs when she smirked, "I suppose they'll have to fit you, short stuff."

Rachel grinned, glad for the break in tension, "Very nice, Fabray."

"I'm the queen of nice." The warmth of Quinn's hand left hers. She watched Quinn ascend the stairs before following her up. The bedroom had an interesting aesthetic. There was just the low-lying bed and the minimalist dresser. A small desk for Quinn's laptop sat there, as well as a discarded backpack and some notes. "Will this do?" Rachel glanced up, saw the plaid pajamas being offered her.

"Perfect," Rachel murmured, gave a small grin. They met eyes again and Quinn seemed caught in Rachel's gravity for a moment instead of the other way around.

"What do you think this is?"

Rachel shook her head. She took her jacket off, lay it on top of the dresser. "Do you mind if I change now? I just can't stand this work uniform," she felt Quinn place the clothing in her hands and watched the blonde as she seemed to have plans on leaving. "Don't," Rachel breathed, knowing she shouldn't, knowing every nerve cried for it but she _shouldn't _push the boundaries like this when neither of them had anything figured out.

Quinn, clearly surprised, turned around and hesitated. She met Rachel's eyes in an 'are you sure' kind of way before moving to sit down on the bed. She sat Indian-style, cast her eyes aside respectfully.

Rachel slipped easily out of the skirt and into the pants. Something in her was craving something very, very _bad _here and she knew it. As she unbuttoned the first button on her white uniform shirt, she moved to Quinn's side.

"Rachel," Quinn whispered, knowing on some level. She was almost visibly swooning. However, her tone was one that said they shouldn't. Rachel knew.

Rachel sat down, took Quinn's hand and guided it to her bared collarbone. The blonde was slightly trembling, absolutely overtaken. The diva moved her curtain of dark brown hair over her shoulders, and felt goosebumps erupt as Quinn hesitatingly began to unbutton Rachel's shirt slowly. Everywhere her fingertips touched, Rachel felt sparks and flame underneath her skin. Her own hands gently curved across the surface of Quinn's arms, traced gently upward. She drank in the sight of Quinn enthralled. She never thought that she could spark such desire in someone she'd only daydreamed about in high school.

Rachel could hear the quiet, half-ragged breathing of the girl unbuttoning her shirt. Braving it, she leaned forward as she felt Quinn slip her shirt from her shoulders, the uniform shirt falling aside, leaving Rachel in her bra, trembling with anticipation. She resisted, though her lips were dangerously close to Quinn's, barely brushing them with the shared air between them.

"Rachel," Quinn whispered her name again, reverently.

She could barely resist. _Nearly _kissing her like this was making her want to whine in frustration. It was a sweet kind of frustration. Her hands slipped over Quinn's shoulders, dropped the blonde's coat to the side. "Shh," Rachel breathed quietly, scooting forward as she felt Quinn's hands give in to their desires. Fingers traced the slight mound just above Rachel's bra. Quinn groaned softly, apparently triggered by the feel of warm, flushed skin at her fingertips. Rachel leaned forward, slipping her arms around Quinn's neck and finally giving in; she kissed Quinn slowly, teasing her with her lips, tongue, drawing out their sensual desires to an unbearable peak. Kissing Quinn was heavenly, and she was surprised to find Quinn's hand slipping up her back and unhitching Rachel's bra. The blonde kissed Rachel a little more firmly as the bra fell away, deft hands tossing it to the floor.

Apparently done with self-control, Quinn pulled Rachel onto her lap by encouraging one thigh over her lap. Rachel, by instinct and desire, pressed her hips downward as she crawled her fingers down Quinn's back, tugging at the end of the shirt and pulling it up. A sensual grin broke over her lips as she pulled it over Quinn's head. They shared heady laughter before reconnecting.

A sharp shock coursed through her as she felt a hand cup her breast, a talented thumb tease Rachel's nipple erect. Rachel let out a gasp between them and her fingers threaded through blonde hair, gripping. She arched a little into the touch, kissed Quinn hard and needy. She wanted this woman intensely. Her body said it was the right thing, it was the thing they were meant to do, the people they were meant to be.

Quinn was kneading Rachel's breast a little harder, a little hungrier, before Quinn broke away and surprised Rachel by taking an erect nipple into her mouth and sucking, hard. Rachel gasped, tossed her head back. She bit her bottom lip almost hard enough to draw blood as a tongue circled the areola, encouraging more sensation. Quinn's hand was busy with the other breast, teasing Rachel into insanity.

She didn't know what they were doing. She was beyond the point of thinking as Quinn Fabray showed her surprising talent. Rachel was aching all over by the time Quinn flipped her over powerfully and pulled the pants off, negating the prior action of changing into pajamas. Her mouth trailed down Rachel's stomach, eliciting gasps and groans the entire way. Rachel felt every nerve reacting oversensitively, nearly cried at the intensity of sensation. She felt Quinn's mouth on her hip, sucking on the skin there, kissing. She would have hickies. She was shaking all over as Quinn's fingers moved across her thighs.

She had to get control somehow. She tugged at Quinn, pulled her up her body and crushed her down onto her. She was suddenly glad Quinn had not worn a bra, felt their skin crushed together and the perfection of their warm bodies lingering together in the flesh. She was swooning with emotion, grabbed Quinn a little roughly and kissed her – hard.

Rachel managed to flip them over, quickly undoing Quinn's jeans and nearly tearing them off her, slipping back over her body and kissing Quinn again. They were aroused beyond the point of coherence. It was more than pure lust, because as Quinn slowed the kiss to an unbearably heating gentleness, Rachel's heart was feeling as if it was breaking. She had needed this and never known she needed it. She belonged with Quinn and she'd never known it. This was her person, her soul, her heart, her purpose. "Quinn," Rachel whispered against Quinn's lips.

"I know," the blonde's voice cracked with emotion. They were of one mind.

Rachel lifted her thigh over Quinn's and without hesitation, slipped a hand into slick folds. She felt Quinn grip her shoulder hard as she cried out in surprise. Blonde hair splayed across the pillow, hazel eyes disappeared behind heavy eyelids as Rachel pressed her fingers inside Quinn. She massaged, felt the heat and the throbbing of Quinn. She wanted to make love to Quinn, to bring Quinn to absolute bliss. "You're mine, Fabray," Rachel whispered heatedly against Quinn's ear as she felt the blonde clutching to her.

Quinn's thigh muscles were trembling against Rachel's arm as the brunette worked. She urged Quinn into a state of absolute arousal, fucked her slow and deep. Words wouldn't come from the blonde's throat, only gasps and moans, barely pronounced syllables. Rachel picked up her speed, caught Quinn's lips in a heated kiss. She kept the motion of Quinn's hips, fucked her slowly faster and faster, touching the deepest places and claiming them. It nearly made her breach the edge herself as she felt Quinn nearing it.

Not willing to let her go yet, Rachel slowed down again; she knew she was torturing the girl but she didn't really care right now. She broke away, felt Quinn's heavy breathing before she descended. She found a nipple and teased it, then the other until she felt herself aching with need. She kissed slowly, methodically, until eventually she slowly disengaged her fingers despite Quinn's cries of protest. The protest stopped when Quinn realized why. Rachel discarded Quinn's Catwoman Underoos (_too cute, _she noted) and her mouth grazed the edge of Quinn's thigh. Fingers tangled in her hair as she kissed closer to the unbearably alluring scent and heat of the blonde currently begging her. She slipped a finger deep within her lover, massaging until Quinn seemed ready to leap over the edge of oblivion. Rachel could've swooned at Quinn's willingness to be vulnerable like this. Her tongue grazed an erect clit before closing her lips around it, sucking and worshipping.

It didn't take long for Quinn to come, crying out and damp with sweat from Rachel's ministrations. Rachel took her to the edge and beyond, not stopping until Quinn practically begged her. These were moments of calculated and delicious madness. Rachel climbed up the body beneath her and kissed Quinn softly, slowly, lovingly. This was what she was meant to be. This was her person.

They kissed, wrapped in one another until Quinn's eyelids weren't too heavy to open. The blonde was still twitching a little as Rachel's fingers touched her thighs, memorized the contours of her body. Quinn finally seemed to regain her energy as she lifted Rachel up and topped her, mouth and tongue and teeth across Rachel's neck. Rachel would definitely have hickies. There was no self-control here tonight. Quinn was passionate in her kisses, reaching a breast and again teasing Rachel into madness. Somewhere along the line she lost the underwear and felt absolute shock when deft and talented fingers slipped inside her, then out, teasing, making Rachel plead. She was whining, gasping as Quinn tore a cry from her.

Quinn's fingers moved deep enough inside Rachel to make her eyes roll back in her head and arch upward. The blonde continued the motion, her thumb stroking Rachel's clit each time and causing Rachel's nails to scratch across Quinn's shoulders. She wanted more, wanted it never to stop, and the blonde working on her was more than willing to give her what she wanted. She was fucked for what seemed like nearly an hour, deeply and slowly, always brought close to the edge and kept from it, teased and controlled.

It was when Quinn's fingers withdrew and her mouth replaced, Rachel's legs pushed apart in way that was wide and vulnerable but the brunette had no hesitation. She trusted Quinn completely; this of course was only an undercurrent, a brief flash of thought before she felt Quinn's tongue doing things she didn't know was possible. Quinn drew cries and moans from Rachel that sounded a million miles away. The brunette threaded her fingers in blonde hair, slightly rough, her pelvis rocking into the ministrations and begging. She was damp with sweat, begging, crying Quinn's name when the blonde somehow seemed to hit a higher speed, fucking Rachel blind until Rachel's insides throbbed and quivered and locked up.

Rachel was definitely a screamer. It seemed like ages before her body relaxed and she immediately tugged at Quinn, pulled her into a passionate and needy kiss.

They continued like this until sunlight came through the huge windows of Quinn's loft apartment. The pair fell asleep beneath a blanket, naked and entwined, and woke only to make love again. Quinn's kisses were heaven, passionate, perfect, full of fire and an all-enveloping love. Rachel's bare frame clung to Quinn in the early morning light, writhing and sensual.

Rachel felt tears in her eyes as she came for the last time that morning, found herself crying into Quinn's neck. The blonde, worried, kissed her tears away and asked if she was okay.

"I'm yours," Rachel whispered tearfully and pulled her into a slow-building kiss, full of the emotion of realizing fully that she had always belonged with Quinn Fabray. She would deal with loose ends later. Right now she was in bed with the love of her life and that's all that mattered.


End file.
